projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Matthews
Connor Matthews was a contender on Project: Glee Season 1. He was eliminated in the fith episode, Pairability. About Connor was born and raised in Manhattan, NY. During his childhood, he felt like the happiest kid in the world, he had a lot of friends, the best grades in school, and he loved Manhattan. Suddenly, his parents fought and they divorced. Connor felt in a depression for a long time, but he found a way of smiling again, singing. Once he realized that he had a great voice, he participated in his school's talent show and won it. He forgot about his parents and was dedicated to having a good time with his friends and composing music. He also has a passion for rapping. He has rapped since he was 6 years old and he's really good at it. He specifically likes fast rapping songs, he thinks that they are a challenge, and he LOVES challenges. Appearance Connor has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He's tall and thin. Personality Connor is a very quiet guy that knows how to relate to people and is full of friends. He hates lies, he'd rather you just tell him the truth flat out, and if you don't then he will make you feel bad for not doing so. It's simple, if you want to be his friend, you just have to be yourself. He is a funny guy who loves jokes, but knows when to act serious. Trivia *He raps since he was 6 years old *He won his school's talent show when he was a child *He writes his own songs *His favorite contender in Season 1 was Cameron Mitchell *His favorite contender in Season 2 was Blake Jenner Quotes "'I hate being on the bottom 3, I´ll show Ryan my love for music and my voice."- '''Connor´s confession cam- ''Individuality "I´m not shy, I love making friends, but I just met this people, I´m not yet confortable with this whole situation."- 'Connor to Ryan Murphy, last chance performance- ''Individuality ''"I don´t want to go. I want to show Ryan I can change and be the one he wants."-'''Connor´s confession cam, walking to the called back list- ''Individuality "''Last week I was in the bottom three for being too shy, so this week I have to shake off all the nerves".- '''Connor's confession cam- ''Sexuality ''"So I let my nerves go this week and I was called back! I feel so happy!"_ '''Connor's Confession Cam after being called back- ''Sexuality ''"''I want line two"_ '''Connor choosing his line- Vulnerability "''Phew! I was so scared!"_'Connor's Confession Cam after being called back- Vulnerability Songs Solos You yet.jpg|Haven't Met You Yet (Individuality)|link=http://projectglee.wikia.com/wiki/I_Just_Haven%27t_Met_You_Yet Solos (In a group number) Progress '''IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Blogs Connor's Individuality Blog Connor's Sexuality Blog Connor's Vulnerability Blog Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders